Cuando deje de llover
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ellos se amaban, pero lo que Roy Mustang le pedía a Edward iba mucho más allá de lo que este podía dar.Ed se alejó un par de centímetros de su lado y besó sus labios. El inocente contacto no tardó en convertirse en un apasionado beso en el que la pasión, decepción y miedo al futuro se unieron en una lucha de voluntades. Post anime Brotherhood. Roy/Ed. One Shot


**CUANDO DEJE DE LLOVER**

 _La lluvia es el llanto del cielo: en sus ojos de enamorado con la tierra, concluye como la cólera del hombre con su amada: con lagrimas copiosas._

 _Eugenio María de Hostos_

La gente amaba a Edward Elric.

Roy Mustang siempre lo supo y nunca le importó, al contrario lo uso a su favor.

Y es que era tan sencillo amar a El Alquimista de Acero.

No sólo era un joven atractivo cuyos comentarios audaces sacaban una que otra sonrisa y un experto luchador con una prodigiosa inteligencia, muy por encima de la media. No, Ed era mucho más que eso. Había en el joven un anhelo y amor por la vida que resultaba contagioso. Cuando Ed sonreía, los demás lo hacían y en los momentos en que él se lamentaba, los demás lloraban con él.

Edward Elric podía ser un excelente hermano, un invaluable amigo, un genio de la alquimia, un luchador de primer nivel. Podía ser todo eso y mucho más, pero muy por encima era un Líder.

Y como tal tenía una responsabilidad que asumir para con aquellos que le seguían, para con su gente, el pueblo de Amestris.

—Eres un maldito bastardo. Lo sabías— le dijó Ed dándole un gran sorbo a su whisky. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, pero en sus ojos dorados todavía brillaba la inteligencia—. Un hijo de puta de primer calibre.

Roy tragó saliva y pensó en exhibir una sonrisa altanera, pero decidió que no era el momento. Si Ed quería insultarlo hasta quedarse ronco, estaba bien. Podía hacerlo. Él lo soportaría.

De pronto Ed arrojó con estrepito su copa vacía a una esquina de la habitación y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas le escurrían por las mejillas, mientras los sollozos arremetían contra su cuerpo, no tan pequeño ni infantil como en el pasado.

Roy le contempló un largo rato mientras luchaba por mantener sus ideas en orden. Las palabras sobraban. Los sentimientos también, tan sólo había lugar para los hechos puros y duros. Ambos eran soldados y debían soltar la realidad. Quizás ya no fueran "Perros" de los Militares, pero continuaban siendo "Perros", con Amos y Señores a los que obedecer. Ed era joven todavía, más no continuaba siendo un adolescente estúpido y arrogante. En la vida real el Intercambio Equivalente no era más que una farsa.

Edward continuaba llorando en el momento en que Roy se puso de pie, se sentó a su lado en el sillón y lo atrajo hacia sí, meciéndole contra el pecho, con ternura y algo que iba mucho más allá de la camaradería y el afecto e incluso del amor, un sentimiento que transcendía todas estas emociones y daba un paso hacia adelante e llegaba todavía más lejos…

¿Qué le podía decir a Edward? ¿Qué palabras le servirían de consuelo en aquel momento? Deber, responsabilidad, obligación. Cada una le parecía más sosa y vacía que la anterior.

No dijo nada.

Lo dejo llorar en su pecho hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron, los sollozos se suavizaron y su cuerpo dejo de temblar.

Ed se alejó un par de centímetros de su lado y besó sus labios.

El inocente contacto no tardó en convertirse en un apasionado beso en el que la pasión, decepción y miedo al futuro se unieron en una lucha de voluntades. Una pelea que ya tenía un ganador incluso antes de iniciar.

Ed fue el primero en apartarse. Se puso de pie y miró al bosque por la ventana.

Roy tenía una manía con las cabañas en medio de la nada. No es que a él le molestará, pero cada vez que se reunían en una de ellas, le daba la sensación de que se transportaban a otra dimensión. Un lugar donde sólo ellos tenían derecho a existir.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?— preguntó dándole la espalda a Roy. No se avergonzaba de sus lágrimas anteriores. Había momentos en que llorar estaba bien, purificaba el alma, te recordaba lo frágil y débiles que eran los humanos.

—No lo sé. Pero incluso si mañana tuviera un Hijo, no sería suficiente. No estaría preparado para cuando yo me fuera o decidieran que soy un estorbo.

Ed imaginó el cuerpo de Roy con un agujero en el pecho, el sólo pensamiento le produjo un atroz dolor. Sin embargo era algo que los dos estaban conscientes pasaría algún día. Para Padre y los Homúnculos, Mustang había sido hasta algún punto una pieza lo suficientemente importante como para mantenerlo con vida durante algún tiempo, pero para aquellos que aguardaban tras las sombras del nuevo poder, el joven y brillante General sería una molestia antes que nada. Él que lo mandarán a asesinar o aún más, lo consiguieran, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—No la amo— añadió en voz baja—. No de esa manera. Lo intentamos durante algún tiempo, creí que la quería, pero no funcionó. No lo entiendo, pero así son las cosas.

Escuchó tras de sí los pasos de Roy y sintió los brazos del adulto rodeándolo.

—Creo que tengo complejo de Edipo— añadió el rubio besando el dorso de las manos de su amante con una sonrisa divertida—. Cuando me abrazas me siento seguro, imaginó que no existe en el mundo nada más que nosotros dos y que nunca nadie nos podrá separar.

Escuchó la risita burlona de Roy, todavía después de tantos años continuaba sacándolo de quicio y con deseos de darle un puñetazo en su bonito rostro.

—No te pido que hagas esto por mí, sino por ellos.

Sabía que se refería a los habitantes de Amestris y la pregunta inevitablemente acudió a sus labios.

—¿Lo merecen?

—Probablemente no, pero nunca lo sabremos si no les damos una oportunidad.

Ed giró sobre sí mismo y quedando frente a frente del hombre que amaba lo rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Al? ¿Por qué no otro?

—Ellos no son especiales.

Busco en los ojos oscuros de Roy cualquier indicio de que mentía, pero en su mirada no había espacio más que para la sinceridad, el amor y…el dolor.

—Ya no puedo hacer alquimia. No soy tan especial como dices.

Roy besó su mejilla con suavidad haciéndolo sentir como un niño pequeño e indefenso.

—Tu talento con la alquimia no te hacía especial. Lo que tú eres es lo que te hace único. No puedes verlo, pero todos los demás sí. Yo puedo verlo.

Ed desvió la mirada para que Roy no notara su incapacidad para comprenderlo.

Él había dado todo cuanto era o podría llegar a ser por su hermano Alphonse. Había errores que nunca se podían enmendar, pecados que no se podían perdonar, ni equivocaciones que corregir. Por lo que se sacrificó a sí mismo con tal de salvar a su hermano. Roy no podía pedirle que ahora lo hiciera por completos desconocidos. No era justo, no había intercambio equivalente.

Sintió como los dedos de Roy recorrían su rostro.

—Eres un Lider, Edward Elric y te debes a tu pueblo. ¿Lo comprendes?

Había dureza en las palabras del hombre.

Asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

De alguna manera él era fuerte y podía cuidar de sí mismo en cualquier situación, pero allá afuera existían personas como Elisa, la hija de Maes que necesitaban que alguien las protegiera.

—Sí, entiendo— contestó apartándose con brusquedad de su amante. Se dirigió a la puerta mientras añadía—. Necesito dar un paseo, volveré más tarde. Tengo muchas ideas que procesar.

Roy no intentó detenerlo.

Le miró alejarse con dolor, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a detenerlo. Le estaba exigiendo demasiado.

Le pedía que volviera al Ejército, se casará con Winry Rockbell y se convirtiera en el Próximo _Führer_ después de él.

Que pasará el resto de su vida con una persona que no amaba, se entregará a un trabajo que odiaba y asumiera un Puesto que desde siempre había repudiado.

Qué se olvidará de él y lo mucho que se amaban. Lo que podrían haber sido y nunca serían.

Y todo porque la gente lo amaba y Ed también quería a la gente y la gente le seguiría.

Juntos se rodearían de personal de confianza como Riza y Alphonse, abrirían Amestris al resto del mundo e instaurarían una República.

No sería un camino fácil y tomaría años. Tendrían que dejarlo todo tras de sí.

Pero con la alquimia avanzando día tras día y diversas facciones disputándose el poder en el fondo era la única alternativa a tomar.

Roy miro el cielo claro y soleado y se preguntó cuándo dejaría de llover, porque de ninguna otra forma podía explicarse las gotas de agua que escurrían por sus mejillas y se estrellaban contra el piso.

 **FIN**

Gracias por leer…

Saludos…


End file.
